Knitting machines have knitting systems, of which several elements, so-called system elements, are a part. Here, system elements are considered to be all elements of a stitch-forming system, in particular the movably seated elements thereof. Elements which are to be moved in a translatory way and are concerned with stitch formation in particular are parts of these, as well as other elements which generate a desired structure, such as cutting needles and the like. The invention can be employed in connection with knitting machine needles in particular. Selection elements, jack selectors, coupling elements, plates, springs, etc. are understood to be system elements besides needles.
System elements are known in connection with stitch-forming machines, such as needles or other knitting tools, for example, which are seated in a longitudinally displaceable manner in the needle groove of a needle cylinder or of a dial. A so-called cam with a cam curve is used for driving the system elements. In order to be able to exactly control system elements, for example needles, the latter are frequently provided or connected with so-called selection elements, which have a butt which can be brought into and out of contact with the cam curve. The selection element transfers its linear movements to the needle or the knitting tool.
In the process of the initial equipping of knitting machines or other stitch-forming machines it is required to insert the knitting tools or systems elements, which exist in large numbers, into their guide grooves. This insertion requires a large amount of dexterity, in particular in those cases where a selection element is part of the system element, i.e. if two or more parts which cooperate, but are not fixedly connected with each other, are inserted into the knitting machine, for example into the needle groove.
The same difficult task arises in connection with the maintenance of knitting machines or other stitch-forming machines. There, too, is it necessary to remove the knitting tools or other system elements, which exist in large numbers, from their guide grooves and to reinsert them or to replace them with fresh system elements. If a separate selection element is part of the system element, the insertion of the system element and the selection element is a task requiring a large degree of dexterity.